


One of These Days

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>related to the episode "Bloodlines"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Days

He stood in front of the gate. They saluted Bra'tac and then O'Neill, Major Carter, and Daniel Jackson departed. But he continued to stand there. Motionless. With a last nod toward his teacher, he turned too and left. Leaving Bra'tac to go his way.

He would return one day. He would return and with Bra'tac and his son he will free his people from the false gods.

No more primta. No more Apophis.

The people of Chulak will be free.

He knew this and knew that even if it took until he was Bra'tac's age he would accomplish it.


End file.
